Quests
What is a quest? #Each quest will have a "special creature" to kill in the listed zones. #If you complete the quest... a bold white text will be right underneath the Enemy is dead, R.I.P.... You completed a quest, pick up reward at the QuestMaster Hut. #EXCEPT for the Illusionist... You would have to keep an eye on the chat screen (chat tab) to see if you got the quest, or not. #The chat screen, if set to chat, or clan tabs will inform you if someone has completed any quest, what it was, and which zone it was in. Why complete quests? The rewards of completing the quest are rewards of gold, experience, and/or Gems worth a lot of gold or save a lot of time hunting for gems. Where can I register for quests? #Players online just before the 30min mark of the hour are recognised by the Questmaster to have a quest drafted. Quests can be accepted at: #the QuestMaster's Hut, located at 20,21 in The Wilderness, or #the Badlands at 1,8 How often can I do quests? #Quests are refreshed on the hour, and have a increasing timer delay before you can take another quest correlated to your level. #The /quest command allows you to see how many quests you have completed, and the number of hours remaining before you can quest again. #Alternatively, the toplists display compares this information for all players in 'Quests Completed' and 'Recent Quests' selections. #'Quest Events' have shortened quest timer delays, as much as 1h for under level 500, up to 6h for over level 2000. 'Quest Events' occur on the 7th, 14th, 21st, and 28th of every month at 00:00 GMT (00:00 Shimlarian time), and can be checked with the /time command. Special Quests New quests have been added to the game, which are different from traditional quests. These quests can be accepted from an individual in certain zones, and will provide the player with a unique reward. The quest is not repeatable, but can be completed by anyone at any time, rather than the first person to complete the requirement. Retired Knight This quest is available at 3,4 Ta'lorn. The description is 'Hey you... Want to help me? Mind collecting some rusty parts that is dropped by the monsters around these parts (Ta'lorn only)? Only need 100.' Rusty parts are dropped fairly often (roughly 10-40 fights), and are displayed under the "Enemy is dead, RIP" message in indigo. You can view your progress collecting the resources by returning to that square. The reward for completing this quest is 750,000 gold. Old Lady Why should I complete the Old Lady conquest? #The reward for completing this quest is the Wolf Eye Amulet, which gives +200% chance of getting a mastery! #So you know how precious the Wolf Eye Amulet is, we only have 12 empty slots to enchant gems in our gear. #But +200% mastery chance = 20 howlite**** gems = 16 howlite***** gems! #A full suit of 12 cobalt**** gems (120% mastery + 48% doublehit) + the Wolf Eye Amulet (200%) = 320% mastery + 48% doublehit + any donation bonuses! Where is the Old Lady conquest? This quest is available at 4,4 Ta'lorn. What do I have to do? #The description is 'Want to do me a favor? Can you please get me 9,999 each of lumber, clay, stone, and sand so I can build my retirement home?' #Quickly earn resources through quests, and the Kinky Hunter conquest in Fluffy Forest. Collecting all these resources should take less than a week of fulltime play. #Remember to keep the resources once you have completed the Old Lady conquest because 2,500 and 10,000 each of each resource are further needed in Carpenter and Treebeard conquests. #You can view your progress collecting the resources by checking your inventory - resources. Mysterious Mage This quest is available at 3,3 Essence of Malice. The description is 'I wonder if demons cry. Hey wanderer... mind if you try to collect some tears for me? 300 should be enough. Try killing the monsters around here to drop them. I'm studying this place after all. Outside zones will do me no good!' Demon tears are dropped fairly often (roughly 10-40 fights), and are displayed under the "Enemy is dead, RIP" message in indigo. You can view your progress collecting the resources by returning to that square. The reward for completing this quest is said to be a frozen tear**. Kinky Hunter This quest is available at 6,6 Fluffy Forest. The description is 'If only I had some of those wolves pelts... I could expand my wardrobe... Hey you. Want to get me 200 of those pelts for me? Wolves only!' Good pelts are dropped fairly often (roughly 10-40 fights), and are displayed under the "Enemy is dead, RIP" message in indigo. You can view your progress collecting the resources by returning to that square. The reward for completing this quest is said to be approximately 2500 of each resource to help out the Old Lady Quest. Wise Elder This quest is available at 17,21 in The Wilderness. The description is ___ If you are not level 300, the description will update to 'Come back and see me when you're level 300!' The reward for completing this quest is said to be a dragon fang***, demon fang***, or frozen tear***. Category:Shimlar Basics